The Nearness of You
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: On a rare day off from work, Andy catches Sharon singing in the kitchen and is completely mesmerized by Sharon and her performance. Mostly because she has no idea he's standing in the doorway watching her, but also because the song so perfectly captures their favorite part about living together.


This fic is based a prompt from one of my Tumblr followers, roslins-lone-sentinel about Sharon singing along to a song on the radio while cleaning their house, but doesn't notice Andy watching her. The song Sharon sings in this fic is called _The Nearness of You._ From what I read online, the song was originally written in 1938 by two men named Hoagy Carmichael and Ned Washington, It's been performed by many different artists over the years, but the version I was inspired by was sung by Norah Jones, who is someone I could see Sharon listening to. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen. 

**The Nearness of You**

Sharon and Andy had been living together for a few months now. It had taken some time to find the perfect house, but they had finally settled on a gray and white craftsman bungalow in Pasadena.

As it was one of their rare days off, Sharon had decided to take advantage of it and clean up the house a bit while Andy had volunteered to do the grocery shopping with the promise that he'd make them something special tonight for dinner. That had been a little over an hour ago.

When Andy opened the front door, he could hear Sharon in the kitchen singing along to a song on the radio. He decided to set the bags that were in his hands on the couch before he made his way towards the kitchen. When he got there, Sharon had her back to him as she washed the breakfast dishes from earlier that morning. He stood in the doorway and watched her as she sang:

 _It isn't your sweet conversation_

 _That brings this sensation, oh no_

 _It's just the nearness of you_

Andy smiled as he continued watching Sharon from the doorway, completely mesmerized by the scene before him. As the song came to a close, he made his way towards Sharon and wrapped his arms around her from behind, swaying them slightly as he placed a kiss into her hair.

"I was just thinking about you," Sharon told him.

"I figured as much," replied Andy.

Sharon chuckled before she asked, "How much of my horribly off key singing did you hear?"

"Oh, a couple minutes at least. Did I mention how much of a turn on that little performance of yours was?" replied Andy.

"Seriously, Andy. That was horrible," Sharon told him.

"Not to me, it wasn't. It was beautiful, much like someone else I know," replied Andy as he tugged Sharon a little closer to him and they continued swaying.

At that moment, Sharon turned around in Andy's arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Okay, I'll concede that the lyrics are beautiful, even if you are a bit biased when it comes to me and my singing. The real question is how you're so turned on by me singing horribly off key as I wash dishes in an off the shoulder t-shirt and workout shorts with my hair thrown up in a messy bun."

"That makes the whole thing even better," replied Andy.

"Care to enlighten me?" Sharon asked with a raise eyebrow as she played with the hair at the base of his skull.

"Well, with the shorts it's kind of obvious. You have great legs and you know how much I love it when you show them off," Andy began.

"I do," replied Sharon.

"The off the shoulder t-shirt is pretty great too. Mostly because it allows me to do this," said Andy as he placed a kiss against Sharon's shoulder.

"…and it's a bit roomy which allows me to do this," continued Andy as he slid his hands underneath Sharon's shirt as he brushed his thumbs along her ribcage before he pulled her closer to him.

Sharon chuckled at the touch of his thumbs along her ribs before she smiled at Andy and looked into his eyes as she asked, "What about the messy bun? You can't seriously tell me you find that attractive."

"See that's where you're wrong. That's the best part," replied Andy as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

"How is that the best part?" Sharon asked him.

Andy leaned forward until his lips were right next to Sharon's ear as he whispered, "Because I get to have lots of fun trying to mess it up even more."

Sharon laughed momentarily before Andy captured her lips in a searing kiss as his hands made their way into her hair and hers made their way up his chest before returning them to the back of his neck.

They slowed their pace a bit as they leaned against the counter and continued lazily making out. When the need for air became apparent, Sharon moved her lips until they were right next to Andy's ear as she whispered:

 _I need no soft lights to enchant me_

 _If only you'll grant me the right_

 _To hold you ever so tight_

Andy slowly moved his lips next to Sharon's ear as he whispered the final line of the song:

 _And to feel in the night the nearness of you_

Sharon chuckled before she said, "Except it's the middle of the day and we seem to be standing quite close to each other."

"Well, we do have quite a crazy work schedule," Andy pointed out.

"Which means we should fully take advantage of the time off that we do have," said Sharon.

"Exactly," replied Andy as he kissed the corner of Sharon's mouth before moving on to her neck.

When Andy's lips touched her neck, Sharon breath hitched slightly before she said breathlessly, "Plus, you know I have a difficult time forming any sort of coherent thought with your lips on my neck like that."

Andy moved his lips up Sharon's neck and kissed the skin just below her ear before he asked teasingly, "Do you want me to stop?"

"If I'm sure about anything, it's that the answer to that question is no. Although, we may want to move this elsewhere," Sharon pointed out.

"Why? Afraid we'll end up on the floor?" replied Andy suggestively as he placed a kiss against her collarbone.

"If you keep kissing me like this, yes. Plus, you know we'll regret it later. Remember that one morning we ended up on the kitchen floor of your house in Valencia," said Sharon.

"Quite well, actually. If I'm not mistaken, you were wearing one of my LAPD t-shirts, which you very well know drives me crazy. You were standing there making breakfast and I reached in front of you and…" Andy trailed off.

"You turned the burner of the stove off and set the half cooked eggs on a cool burner before I turned around and soon enough we ended up on the floor together. Then you complained for almost a week after that about how your back didn't feel right." Sharon reminded him.

"I can't help it if you make me feel younger than I am," said Andy.

"And I can't help that we're not as young as you seem to think we are. We may make love like we're 25, but-" Sharon began before Andy cut her off with another searing kiss as he pulled towards him and they quickly began making their way out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom.

Once they were in their bedroom, Sharon reached back and quickly closed the door with her foot before Andy began guiding them towards the bed. As they fell onto their bed together, both intent on showing the other just how much they were loved, a thought occurred to Sharon.

Her favorite parts about them now living together had everything to do with the nearness of Andy. From being able to come home to the same house as him every night. To being able to feel Andy's strong arms wrapped around her every night and kissing him every morning when she woke up. To watching each other get dressed in the morning and more often than not ending up fooling around for at least a few minutes before they finished getting ready for the day. Then, of course there was this. She could never settle on just one of these things being her favorite part about living with Andy because the truth was she loved all of it. Most of all though, she simply loved the nearness of him and that was a feeling she knew wouldn't fade over time.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this little one shot! As always, feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this fic. Your comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
